Inuyasha's Pups
by Sesshothepup
Summary: I know this summery is going to suck but here goes nothing- Inuyasha and Kagome have already completed the Shikon No Tama{ Jewel Of 4 Souls}, have 2 pups of there own, plus Shippo. The first chappie is background infomation. First fanfic, so don't get mad
1. Default Chapter

My dad, Inuyasha looked around the small encampment. He, Kagome, Shippo, and his 3 pups, Inuko, Kikyo(not Kikyou) and last but not not least, me, Sessho, had been stranded for three and a half weeks. Dad and Shippo had built shelter, found water, got a little food, but did not let me help. I felt all together and completely worthless, until that is, dad found a small cave with a ton of food, but I was the only one who was small enough to get it. Suddenly I Felt I was needed. A new sense of purpose. I realize this sounds like any other sob story, but it's not. I assure you it's not. Because I was only 7 in dog years, and was finally getting away from the kids at school, and being called hanyou, and filthy halfbreed by teachers and kids. I never told my parents about the teachers, just the kids. My family has a history of being made fun of by others. To me, it was just a stroke of luck that Mom found the well, and fell through it. Even though the welcome she got was not what she expected, she stayed with my dad, through thick and thin, good and bad. Now don't go thinking I would have prefered kikyou, if she was my mom I would kick her ! Sorry about that, I tend to off the deep end thinking about her, but then wouldent you, if she tried to kill your mom. Anyways, back the story, and off that , I could fit, bearly. When I got in there, I found a ton of cobwebs. My first impulse was to yell Spiders and run, but for some reason beyond my understanding, I stood stock still. Not long after, the spider walked straight passed me. I got a good view of his eyes. Then I it hit me. The spider looked as if it were Blind! After it had passed I silently walked forward. When I looked at where the spider had gone, I saw it was sleeping standing up. I let out the breath I had not known had not I had been holding. When I got to the food, after a couple misshaps, I picked up as much as possible while still being as silent as possible. It took me awhile to get back across a room that was as long THREE FOOTALLBALL FIELDS. When finally I got back to the exit, after two and a half hours each way the spider said " You are very quiet, young pup". I winced "This is not what it looks like! I mean what it hears like!" the spider interupted" I know it looks like I can not see, young one, but I can." "I am sorry if I insulted you. Truly I am, but me and my family are stranded here. this is quite a peaceful island, and I am happy to be away from civilization." The spider rose. As you can imagein, I was tembling. When he approached, he said "You can stop trembling, I am not going to kill you. I am not even going to hurt you. In fact I am going to better then that, I going to help you get off this island. But you have to promise me somthing. You will never tell anyone of this island". What do you say to that, honestly, still being stranded, or getting off this island. "Yes. I will respect your wishes" When I got back outside, it was getting dark. "What? It was noon when I went in!" I ran back to the camp. When I got there, everyone had packed up everything. "What happend"? said Inuko. Just when I was about to tell everthing, I thought of the spider, and his last words

:(-Flashback:)

_I am not going to kill you. I am not even going to hurt you. In fact I am going to better then that, I going to help you get off this island. But you have to promise me somthing. You will never tell anyone of this island _

:(-End Flashback:)

. "Nothing. Nothing at all". Another secret to keep from my parents. Oh well. Nothing new to me. "Wait, why are you packing up?" "A boat came, promised that once it made it back to civilization it would send out a rescue boat."said Shippo "You talked with a boat? Kind of hard to do without haveing a one-sided conversation. I mean really, it's metal floating on water. How can it talk? Has no mouth, or vocal chordes. Honestly." Everyone Started to laugh. I know it looked like dumb humor, but I like making people laugh.

So how did you like my first chappie? I know you hear this all the time, but would you be as kind to review on my first fanfic? Thanks alot . flames welcome, but I don't want them if you are just going to insult me. I am really depressed, so any of you jerkoffs better not insult me. Picks up pies, gramcrackers, pop, and musturd. I'll be back! Bye you good reviewers! But Watch out and make sure you do review!cocks BeanBag Shottie I will shoot you! shoots self in foot HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What? Ow! Oh my gosh! That hurts more than I expected! hops around on one foot Oh no! You have to be kidding me! falls off Grand Canyon NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Wakes up in a cold sweat "Oh. Just a dream. Good" looks around Someone! anyone! I'm stuck down in the Grand Canyon! Help me!"


	2. Memory's best left forgotten

_Chapter 2: Memorys best left forgotten._

(A/N Sorry about the long time it took to update. Writers Block. Can't believe I forgot about this. Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome, Miroku, Shippou, Narakudon't think he's in there, Sesshomaru, Rin, Inuko, Kuchuna, Kikyo, Miroku's kidsforgot their names. Happens all the time Sanako, Kirara, Au and Un, JakanMajor Jakan Bashing, But I do own Sessho. Man long A/N. Sorry.)

Sessho POV

"Get up, Halfbreed. Who said you could lay down? What? Cat got your tongue?" Said Naraku. _When will this end_? I thought. Every morning, same thing, but hey, when you live like this for years, you get used to it. "Leave me alone, Naraku. It's to early to get up. Unless, of course, you are throwing me a going home party." I knew he would say no. He did it every day."Yes, actally, I am." I looked him right in the eyes, and burst out laughing. But I stoped suddenly when I say that he wasn't laughing. "Your not kidding, are you?" I asked. "No. Your going home, but only if you can find home." Naraku said. "You know me. If home is out there, I'll find it." I couldn't help but smirk. He knew I would find home. There was no doubting that, but then I thought about what else I thought I knew. _What if I don't find home? Where will I go? No don't go thinking of that again. As long as I know that I'll find it, then I'll home._ "Oh! Sessho, before you go..." I turned to face him, and found myself looking straight down the barrel of a gun. "What? Going to kill me?" "No. Just wanted you to know, If you tell the cops, then I will kill you." "Oh! Thanks for the warning." Just then I saw his finger edge closer to the trigger.When he finally pulled it, I was outside, and a quarter of a mile away. Unluckly for me, it was not raining, so I would not be able to use that again. Just then I heard a stick break right behind and a sharp pain in my back. But when I looked down, I saw it was a through and through, but it missed all my organs. It hit me then that he was trying to make me get sidetracked and lose consciousness so I would bleed to death. _Sorry Naraku. But I ain't going down like that._ I started running faster when I got in the back of the thigh. _Wait a minute! I never got shot in the thigh! _That was when I tripped and hit my head on a rock.

I woke up in a cold sweat in my bedroom. "Just a nightmare." I muttered to my self. "I got to get my head out of there. I'm never going back there. Naraku's as good as dead to me. But what he did to me will never go away. I lost all my childhood because of him. Ohhhhh, I wish I could forget about it. It's all over." At least, thats what I always told myself at 4:30 in the morning when I woke up because of the same nightmare day after day.

No POV

Sessho walked up to the fridge and pulled out the only thing he would have to eat/drink all day. When the door shut, his sister, Inuko, was standing there. "Sessho, you need to stop having this nightmare every day. And have something more then one boost nutritional drink a day." "Inuko, I appreciate all that you have done for me, but I'm starting to think I'll never get over this. And whats wrong with what I have for breakfast?" Sessho asked. "The fact that it's all you ever have. And if you can't get over this on your own, then maybe you should consider professional help." Inuko stated. "We don't have that kind of money, though. It's getting better, anyways." Sessho said. "I know your lying, Sessho. I heard your screams of terror and pain. I hear them everyday" she said. "Thanks for worrying about, Inuko. I'm going to try to get more sleep. Oh, and dad, don't hide behind the door to the dining room. Your breathing is more dramatic in there." After he said that, he walked up to his room and went to sleep. "Do you think that he might actally think about going to a professional?" Asked Inuko. "No. Not right away, at least." Said Inuyasha.

Sessho POV

I had walked out of the room, but stayed out of earshot. After their conversation, I went up to my room. The only thing I lied to them about was the fact that I did not go to sleep. Instead I stayed up thinking about whether or not to get help for my problem. "Nah" I said out loud, knowing only to well that Inuko was standing outside my door. "I should stop eating cheese before going to bed." Right after I said that, I made a farting sound and heard her steps retreating towards her room. I smiled, knowing that she hated farting sounds. I thought back to the last trip we took before I was kidnapped. Or, more importanly, the spider yoaki. He was the one friend outside of close family friends or family. Everyone else made fun of me. I was never accepted. And nothing I did pleased my teacher's. Screw them all. I don't need any of them.


	3. help of the mind, body, and spirit

Sorry about the long delay. I do not own any of the charaters, exept Sessho.

No POV

Sessho went to bed even though he knew he would get just over an hour of sleep. "Screw all of them. Naraku was the only one that showed an interest in my health." As he said that, tears came up to his eyes. Sessho did not even make an attempt to stop them from coming out. Inuyasha had heard what he said and heard him crying but what could he do? If only he had killed naraku before, this would never had happened. "If only" he muttered.

Sessho POV

"How could they not try to help me? Maybe I should consider the professional. Atleast it could help. No, there is no way that a person who deals with crazy people could help me. But what if they could?" After I went on like that for half an hourr, I decided to go see a professional once and see if it helped.

At the Psychiatrist's office

"I don't think you have any major problems, Sessho." said the Psychiatrist. _Not have any_ _major problems, then why can't I get over this _I thought. " Then what's wrong with me?" I asked. I had been here for 3 hours, and had learned a lot about what had happened to me, and that was that I had bonded with Naraku and he had become like the father who he made me think had abandoned me. When I finally accepted this, I felt bad that I had treated my real dad poorly. " Let me finish please. Thank you. Naraku made you believe that you had been abandoned by you father. By doing this he made you feel worthless, and he made his move to twist your mind to his will." At that, I knew it to be the truth. I felt weird, knowing this. It took me 5 minutes to realize that my mind had returned to normal. I went home from there with a peace of mind I had not had in a long time.

Inuyasha POV

When Sessho came home that night, I went to see if he was all right. I knocked at his door, and expected the usual 'Go away.' So when he said 'come in' I knew something was different. "Hi, Sessho. just wanted to see if you were all right." I said. " Yeah. I am all right. But if it wouldn't be to much trouble I would like to continue seeing the Psychiatrist." He said honestly. "Nope. No trouble at all, if it helps you this much." He could not do anything but smile.

No POV

Sessho went to bed that night and didn't have any trouble sleeping. When he woke in the morning, he walked past the fridge and to the cupboard. When he got there, he pulled out some oatmeal. "At least it is a change from those boost shakes." Said Inuko from across the room. "Well, I felt the need for some actuall food. I will probly start having them again tomarrow." Sessho said with a evil grin. "I know that grin, Sessho. What is going through that mind of yours?" She asked with her eyes like o.0. "Nothing that has to do with you, Inuko. I just think that Hojo's kids better stop annoying me day in day out." Sessho said with an evil glint in his eye. "You know what ever you do to Hojo and his kids, mom will get back at you for it. You do know that, right?" She asked kind of fearfully. Inuko knew that because Hojo used to have strong feelings for her, their mother would get pissed at anyone who disrespected Hojo or his family. "Do not worry. It won't get me or anyone else in trouble." Since he had been making his oatmeal throughout there conversation, he picked up his breakfast and left the room.

What did you think. Can you belive that this chapter took me less than 24 hours.


	4. the past, present, and future

Sessho POV

As soon as I got out of the room, I broke into a slight sweat. If I weent ahead with what I was thinking of, and got caught, it would most likely lead to jail. Of course, beating something up to the point where they would have a long hospital bed rest, generally did put you away for a long time. Even more so if it's premeditated. I decided to give them a warning first. If they did not go away, they would be asking for it. I went out back and put up the bag, remembering the last time I put it up.

Flashback

I had been punching the bag for about 3 and a half hours when my dad finally got up we immediately started to train. After about three hours, my mom came out and unexpectedly shot a purifying arrow and just barely missed. _This is going to be harder than I thought. _By now she had notched another arrow, and was just about to fire. At this point I noticed that these were not training arrows, but real ones! A square hit could kill me. I just barely dogded out of the way of my dads attack, and straight into my mom's line of fire. She fired, and I ducked and rolled out of the way, but not fast enough. She had got my arm. Yet it wasn't as bad as I thought. It went through nice and clean. By now I knew they weren't going to stop until either of us got to wore out, and I knew also I had to start fighting back, or else I might never get out of the fight alive. I ran away from the battle to get a long and bendy piece of wood. When I found one, I ran back to the battle. The next arrow she shot at me I caught. Using my demonic aura, I changed the arrow to something I could handle with ease. I dodged another attack from my dad, and found my self with the perfect shot. I aimed and realesed as easily as I had been taught. My arrow found it's mark and snapped her bow string. As a bonus, I nicked her arm. She was glaring daggers at me, but I just grinned and charged down my dad. He assumed the fighting stance he had always beat me with. With a dumb grin, I charged directly into his sword, but only with the sword that had been hiden under my hoari. He was just as suprized as I wanted. While he was stunned by the audacity of my menuver, I swatted his sword out of his hands, and made a move like a lunge, but I stopped before it touched him, marking a kill. After he was out, I went to my mom, and quickly 'killed' her. I walked up to where my dad was still standing where he had 'died' and said "Another round?" He shook his head, and walked away in what could almost be called shame. _I wonder what's wrong._ There was no way he was shamed that he had lost to me. There couldn't be. But maybe it had happened anyways. The realization hit me then. If that had been a real fight, he would have been killed. I went up to him later that day. "Are you alright?" I asked. "Maybe, Sessho." He said miserably. "Dad, about what happened earlyer, that was probaly just a fluke. In a real battle, you would have been more aware and prepared. I have never seen you get so shocked like that in a battle." "Sessho, that was a real battle. The fact that you did not realize it is a mystery. Why else would your mom use real arrows?" He said solemly. "Dad, part of me knew it was a real battle. The reason I spared you and mom, was because there is still a lot you can teach me. And the fact that I am not ready to kill anything that has stuck with me through all these years, and jail does not look promising." He chuckled a bit. When he looked at me, he was smiling. It was a big improvement from the sad and shamed face he had on earlyer. "Hey, at least now if I run into naraku's son, I should be able to, if not beat his, at least hold my own for a longer period of time." That was when both mine and my dads ears twitched. Something was going on, but we didn't know where. As soon as we placed where the sound was coming from, we heard a scream from inside the house. "Stay here!" My dad yelled. "Wait, take this." I threw Tetsiagua to him and he ran inside. I unsheathed my sword, and waited to give him help if he needed it. That was when I heard the twig break behind me, and barely dodged the attack. I turned and parried his next shot. I scored a deep gash on his upper arm, and a small gash on his upper left chest.

End flashback

(A/N sorry for the long flashback, but I couldn't think of another way to link my story's together. It's called Sessho's Past.)

I shuddered at the thought of it. But then thought about what my Psychiatrist told me. By thinking about my Psychiatrist, calmed me down. _Wait a minute. Why should she calm me down, when everything else just aggravates me? Is it possible... There is no way i'm falling for her. No way at all. Now I know what kind of denail my dad felt, all those years ago. Exept that this isn't denial._ I couldn't stop arguing with myself. I started to punch the bag with all that I could give. It made a good stress realiver. By the time I was to tired to keep going, I was at peace with both myself and the world.

Inuyasha POV

When Sessho came in, he looked tired and entirely at peace. I was happy he could overcome the fear of what happened the last time that bag was up. But how long afterwards did they attack? Try as I might I could not think of it.

I know that this would be a short chappie, exept for the flashback. I sorry again about how long it is. But of any of you readers have any ideas about how long afterwards, it would help.


	5. Authors Note

If any of you want me to continue writting Inuyasha's Pups, you need to give me some ideas, because I am all out of em. Anyways, thats all for right now, talk to you later.


End file.
